eccothedolphinfandomcom-20200215-history
The Dark Vortex Future
A dark alternative future that became possible when Ecco traveled back in time to save his podmates and brought the Vortex Queen back to Earth when they escaped from Vortex. Natives from Earth's natural future and even the present make it clear that this future was not originally supposed to be possible and was only created when Ecco altered the events of the past in Ecco the Dolphin. With the defeat of the Vortex in Ecco: The Tides of Time, this timeline no longer exists. The paradox of how several future Vortex drones were key in the events that led to the destruction of their own timeline is left unresolved. Description A bleak and lifeless future in which most of Earth's life has either been consumed, enslaved or exterminated by the Vortex kind. Similar to their own homeworld the Vortex at some point started to mechanize the Earth to turn it into a second Vortex, building massive structures, installations, and machinery for their own purposes. Not just content with the oceans the Vortex at some point moved to the land and from there built towards the sky and the stars. In order to travel around in this environment the Vortex build tubes filled with water that were placed throughout their holdings, they also invented anti-gravity devices that allowed them to cancel out gravity in specific areas. By the time Ecco arrived in the future barely any organic life seemed to be present anymore other than what the Vortex themselves had engineered to exist in this era or what had managed to escape their scrutiny. Ecco is pursued by amoeboid creatures throughout his time in the Vortex future. The origin of these creatures are unknown but they do not appear similar to any known present or natural future creature. These enemies can travel in land and air. They can be destroyed by Ecco's sonar, though when Ecco is in water he must charge-sing them. Another creature, the 'Vortex Dragon' also patrolled the Vortex installations. A type of fungus also seemed to be present that could pose a threat to those passing by. Usually attached to the ceiling it somehow was aware if any creatures passed by and then release itself to explode on contact with said creature or the ground. Its unknown if this fungus was some kind of Vortex creation or an unintended mutation of an existing species. Non organic traps were also placed throughout Vortex structures to prevent easy travel through them. Among theese traps were devices which created electrical barriers. The most dangerous entity in this dark future was the Globeholder, a sphere shaped containment vessel that held the last two stolen globes of the The Asterite. Normally passive when chained up within its chamber, the Globeholder would turn active and hostile once its connections to the chamber were seperated and destroyed. It was specifically created for containment and defense of its contents by the Vortex. Surprisingly the Vortex themselves, outside the two warrior drones that brough Ecco to the future, seemed to be completely absent, at least in the floating facilities Ecco navigates. Creatures native to the dark Vortex future *Amoeboid *Vortex Dragon *Exploding fungus *The Globeholder Notes *The architecture of the Vortex future is quite different from the more organic 'Giger-esque' hive architecture that could be found on the Vortex homeworld and the Vortex hive on Earth. Exception to this is some of the machinery that was placed throughout the installation. *One creature cut from Ecco the Dolphin The Tides of Time was the "Death Replicator" a robotic or cyborg dolphin that apparently had been created specifically to fight Ecco. Category:Vortex Category:Events Category:Timeline of the Ecco universe